Mistake Of My Life
by Hubert24601
Summary: Awww... Mistake Of My Life by Caedmon's Call, plus a surprise song. Can Rose get the Doctor to do anything on a day like today? Particularly if its a terrible, horrible no good day. 10Rose fluff!


Mistake Of My Life

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I don't own it. –scowls- why are you still reading this? By the way, it's 10Rose, and rated T, and guest singers are Caedmon's Call, Mistake Of My Life from Long Line Of Leavers and another song by them, from the album 40 Acres. I believe it's familiar to some of you, and lots of you said you liked it from one of my other fics, so I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy this one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a calm in the TARDIS as the two people sat side by side in silence. Well. One person and an alien? Anyway, it was quiet. It was very quiet. In fact, it was almost too quiet. So quiet, in fact, that it was Rose who decided to break the silence, not the Doctor. Which was pretty funny to her, considering that not only was it usually too loud to begin with, but the Doctor never shut up - and when he did it was hardly by choice.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" she asked him, somewhat nervously.

"Hmm?" he asked back, somewhat absently.

"What do you want to do today?" Rose asked again, more slowly.

"Oh, um... nothing, really. Relaxing is a good thing," the Doctor told her, more absent than he had begun.

Yeah, sure," Rose replied, and both fell into silence. It was _really_ bothering her. More than she could say. Finally she could stand it no more. "Okay, if you're not interested in a conversation, let alone a one-sided conversation, I'm going to put on some music," she declared. With a yawn, the Doctor nodded absently again and Rose shot up out of her chair and disappeared out of the kitchen door.

She was back five minutes later with a portable stereo. The Doctor blinked and glanced up suddenly with a smile on his face. "What CD do you have in now?" he asked.

"Umm… Long Line Of Leavers, by Caedmon's Call."

"Any preference?"

"I put it on random," Rose replied cheekily.

The Doctor laughed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes, while Rose pressed 'play' and turned up the volume. "Good song," he murmured when the familiar tune of "Mistake Of My Life" rang out. Rose blushed and looked down, not answering. She stood there for a minute, before the Doctor stood up abruptly and smiled at her. "Dance with me, Rose?"

Rose blinked, but smiled and took the hand he offered. _This is so much better than silence, _she thought to herself, satisfied.

The Doctor wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her quite close as they swung slowly around whilst the music played out around them.

_I'm in love_

_Never been so sure of anything_

_ Then again _

_Could be a tumour in my brain_

Rose snickered as the Doctor smiled against her hair.

_Tricking me_

_Into thinking that we were meant to be_

_Either way,_

_I'm about to shock my family_

_And my home town again_

_Coz this time I'm leavin'_

_Once I'm gone I cannot look back_

_I've got to trust this is right_

_Coz maybe I'm on my way to find you_

_And maybe I'm gonna make the mistake_

_Of my life_

The Doctor twirled Rose around slowly, avoiding a chair. Rose felt him relax against her and on impulse before she could stop herself, she stepped closer, let go of his shoulder and slid her arm beneath his, encompassing him in a half awkward but gentle hug. The hug took the Doctor by surprise, and he released her hand, his other arm still round her waist. Rose began to back away when the Doctor wrapped his free hand around her back, returning her hug just as gently. Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping them at the back. They were so close that her hair brushed his cheek –

_Since we've met, my life's been so up in the air _

_Here today, but by next week I could be there on the street _

_Struggling to support my latest vice, with a sign _

_That says 'I will work for love advice' _

_Coz I will mow your lawn _

_If you tell me what I'm doing wrong_

The Doctor took a deep breath that sounded almost absent, and let it out again. "Rose –" he began, but found he couldn't continue.

Rose glanced up, surprise and concern etched on her face. "Yes?" she murmured.

_Coz once I'm gone I cannot look back_

_I've got to trust this is right_

_Coz maybe I'm on my way to find you_

_And maybe I'm gonna make the mistake_

_Of my life_

_And I'll leave the car running_

_And I'll leave half the boxes packed_

_For the slim chance_

_I'll come right back_

"Uhh…" the Doctor answered, numbly. He felt Rose tighten her grip around his neck and again felt the brush of her hair upon his cheek, so he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed his surprised companion right on the lips.

Rose was in heaven. The Doctor, the man (alien, actually, but who really cares when he's that good looking?) whom she had loved for what it seemed like forever, was actually kissing her. Not her kissing him, but _him_ kissing _her_. And it wasn't a bad kiss, either. It was warm, and more passionate and longer than most first kisses were – the Doctor? Passionate about kissing, let alone the fact that he actually knew how to? Wow, she should have tempted him _a long_ time ago – and it was more than a delight to be kissed by him.

The Doctor almost jumped out of his skin with ecstasy when he felt Rose kiss him back with just as much passion as he had kissed her to begin with. As his senses picked up the distant fact that Rose had shifted her weight against him, he suddenly tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up for her mouth meet his lips more comfortably. Finally, when Rose pulled away reluctantly for air, the Doctor swung her around with a massive grin that lighted his entire face.

"What?" asked Rose, curious, the corners of her mouth lifting, for his smile was infectious.

"Nothing… only you've just about made me the happiest man alive."

Rose giggled as the Doctor swooped his head forward to steal another kiss. The music changed to 'Daring Daylight Escape'. Rose broke off their snog with a frown as she concentrated on listening the music.

_I got my mind made up_

_I got to love you or leave you fast_

"Wait a minute," she murmured, still frowning.

"What?" the Doctor asked, swinging Rose around with another infectious, joy-filled grin. She was still cocooned in his arms, and he enjoyed the comfort and the fact that she was there.

_Coz I've been thinking clear_

_And I don't know how long it'll last_

"Daring Daylight Escape isn't on this CD," she protested, confused. "It's on 40 Acres!"

The Doctor shrugged, a mischievous twinkle in the pools of chocolate that he had for eyes. Rose blinked at him, before a smile slowly lighted on her face. She slid her arms tighter around his neck and leaned closer.

_Coz just like Uri Gebber_

_I'm bound to twist the facts around_

"What did you do?" she murmured, as she teasingly played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

The Doctor shivered with delight even as he shrugged again. "What CD did you put in, Rose?" he asked innocently.

_I got to get them straight_

_Before my baby up and leaves town_

"Long Line of Leavers," Rose replied with a frown.

The Doctor couldn't help it, he laughed outright. So Rose obviously hadn't seen him use his sonic screwdriver on the stereo.

Coz I can't walk on water And if I chase you I might drownAnd I'm already up to my neck

"Doctor," Rose said in a warning tone.

The Doctor squeezed her tightly as the chorus came on. "Just wait."

_And if I may pose a question it will only take a second _

_Coz I know that it's getting late_

_And depending on your answer, I might have to pack_

_And make a daring daylight escape_

Rose sighed with impatience and opened her mouth to say something, but the Doctor chuckled and swooped down to kiss her lightly.

"Listen," he told her, as the chorus continued.

_Because it's either high time to make you mine_

_Or I swear it's time to get out of town_

_So please say yes quick_

_Coz the sun's goin' down!_

Rose glanced at the Doctor blankly, who simply nodded and smiled at her as he put the music on pause with a click of his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, understanding dawned on Rose's face because she squealed and buried her head in the Doctor's jacket.

Rose mumbled something incoherently, head still buried against the Doctor's shoulder.

"What was that?" the Doctor murmured softly, lips gently brushing her hair.

Rose raised her head slightly from his shoulder, head still bent as she blushed beautifully. "Is that your way of proposing?" Her voice was still clear and musical even as it seemed to fill with unshed tears.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at her directness. "What do you think?" he whispered, lips straying to the back of her neck to trace a gentle pattern there.

Rose relaxed and lifted a hand to his cheek. "Don't drop me," she whispered back.

The Doctor stiffened, just slightly. "Why would I do that?" he asked, almost indignant.

Rose lowered her head still more, almost back down to the Doctor's shoulder again. The Doctor had to lean down so he was able to catch the soft and beautiful words as they left her. "Because I'm going to say yes."

The Doctor let out a deep sigh of relief as he firmly tightened his grip around Rose that had indeed almost slipped and hugged her to his chest, twirling her around so fast that her shoes flew off. They shared a long kiss, and a few minutes after that, the Doctor reluctantly set Rose back down on her feet, but downright refused to let go of her completely.

"Doctor?"

"Wait just a minute, Rose, I haven't forgotten," promised the Doctor. He reached down into one of his deep suit pockets and pulled out a small case. Rose gasped and took it with trembling hands before snapping it open suddenly.

It was a sapphire, surrounded by ten diamonds on a solid gold ring.

Rose gasped again, overcome with emotion. "Doctor – "

"I love you, Rose," said the Doctor quietly and gently, his voice too, warmed by the intense emotional state of his feelings. He knelt as he took her left hand in his. "Will you consent to be my wife for the rest of our days and finally make me the most absolute happiest man in this universe and every single other?"

Rose's smile trembled as she looked down on her love. "How did you know?" she managed to whisper.

The Doctor cracked a crooked smile. "I knew you loved me – perhaps even enough to marry me - and I've loved you ever since you set foot on my ship. I picked the ring out this morning, and it's been in my pocket ever since."

Rose laughed, voice choked with tears, as she pulled the Doctor up. He shot up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up with him into another swing hug.

"You already know the answer," Rose murmured with a smile, her hands around his neck and head, fingers messing up his silky hair.

"Do I dare believe it?" the Doctor whispered back, kissing her cheek and squeezing her against him.

"Yes, and yes." Rose leaned back to look at the Doctor; he loosened his grip to allow her to. "Do I have to put the ring on myself?"

The Doctor laughed and grinned joyfully. "Definitely not." He set Rose down on her feet again, captured her left hand, and slid the cool, ring onto her fourth finger.

Rose admired it, turning her hand this way and that as she watched the jewels catch the light of the TARDIS kitchen. "It's beautiful," she murmured, smiling.

The Doctor tipped her chin up with a gentle finger. "I had to search for it to do you justice," he told her softly. He watched, smiling, as the blush began to start. "And even then, it doesn't hold one candle to you," he added, in a tone that made her blush even more. She was speechless; he liked it.

"Let's dance," she finally murmured, when she could raise starry eyes to look into his.

The Doctor smiled and nodded. He gathered Rose up in his arms and inhaled the scent that most of the time kept him up at night – even though her bedroom was a few minutes along from his.

"Um, Doctor?" asked Rose.

"Yes, darling?" he asked absently.

Rose couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.

The Doctor was completely unaware as to what was so funny.

"You called me 'darling'," Rose pointed out, smirking.

The Doctor grimaced. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Rose replied, grinning.

The Doctor pouted. "What is it, Rose?"

"Can you put the music back on?" she asked sweetly.

The Doctor made a face at her but did as she requested, turning their slow dance into a boppy one.

_London's nice But it's the last place you wanna go_

_Yeah, but there's no crime_

_And you can catch a Broadway Show_

_It's just so far_

_It's bound to get a hold on you_

_I got the front page headlines_

_Pulled right out of yesterday's news_

_You can read all about it About boy meets girl and then_

_He screws the whole thing up _

_Just like always_

The Doctor and Rose continued to dance, each one happy in their thoughts of one another, and each one content to keep them to themselves.

_If I may pose a question, it'll only take a second_

_Coz I know that it's getting late_

_And depending on your answer, I might have to pack _

_And make a daring daylight escape_

_Because it's either high time to make you mine_

_Or I swear its time to get out of town_

_So please say 'yes' quick, _

_Coz the sun's goin' down_

_Coz the sun's goin' down_

_Coz the sun's goin' do-own _


End file.
